infinitytraintvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cat's Car
This article is about the episode. Did you mean the train car? "The Cat's Car" is the 5th episode of Season 1 of Infinity Train and the 5th episode overall. It aired on August 7, 2019. Synopsis Tulip has to face her past. Plot Tulip and her friends exit the Dinosaur Baseball Car and while going to the next car, it gets replaced with the Cat's Car. When they go in, The Cat confronts them for intruding into her "humble abode", and Tulip replies back that she nearly swindled her to get One-One as part of her collection, to which the cat denies, stating that Tulip was the one to back out of the deal in the first place, and was left to be pestered by a bunch of mini-Randalls after the ordeal. Nevertheless, she tries to get Tulip, One-One, and Atticus to stay, to which they all harshly decline after seeing her actions. They try to leave, so as a last resort, the cat "knocks" some memory tapes off a shelf, and coerces Tulip to pick them up under the pretense of "no thumbs". When Tulip finds out that one of the tapes has her name on it, the Cat suggests that they play it. When Tulip presses play on the VCR, she gets transported to a empty room with a static screen. She then looks at the screen and sees herself in a trance, almost doll-like. The screen then starts to close in on her, and Tulip tries to run to avoid getting crushed, but the screen then shrinks down to show her memories of her past, and when she pressed one of them, she got transported into one of them. In one of the memories, Tulip sees a commercial with Atticus and One-One, but then she sees herself put a blanket on an empty couch, and stare at it. She then sees herself at DolphWorld, seeing the dolphins form a poker-face pyramid, with her and her parents cheering on. Then she sees a memory years after that showing her family telling her past self that she got into game design camp, and celebrates with onion cake, but Tulip starts realizing that that didn't happen. Her parents then start transforming and start going after Tulip. Static starts to cover Tulip's legs, and she falls over. When she gets back up, the static starts covering her entire body. Then she goes back to her other memories and starts realizing that wasn't how they actually happened, and the memories become normal. She remembers that DolphWorld closed down due to lack of enthusiasm from the dolphins, and she sees her parents arguing after her past self complained about her eyesight, and some of the static comes off. In another memory, she remembers that her dad was actually on the couch, and comforted him. In the next memory, Tulip's parents told her that they were getting divorced, transforming into evil faces with the room on fire, and memory Tulip started crying and tears started to fill up the room. Static covered Tulip's entire body, and she says that wasn't how it happened. Then the memory becomes normal, except the entire room is still on fire. Memory Tulip starts getting angry at her parents, and runs into her room. Tulip realizes that she was the one that was changing her memories, upon this realization, gets sent back to her body on the train. Tulip then realizes that the Cat tried to trap her in her memories and angrily storms off, despite the Cat's insistence that she must have helped since Tulip's number is going down. Tulip rejects the Cat's logic that this is a good thing and instead covers her hand with a glove before exiting the car, with Atticus and One-One following. After they leave, the Cat realizes that her plans didn't work out as intended and that she was in danger so she saves a previously unseen tape from another shelf in her jacket. Immediately after that, the Cat's car gets lifted back up and goes back to the front of the train. Steward asks the cat where Tulip is, and the cat says that she couldn't trap her, and she took One-One (the "Ball") with her. Then the Conductor appears and tells Steward to kill her, but the Cat says that she's the only one who can help them. Seeing the cat is right, the Conductor gives her another chance, but warns her not to fail this time, as it disappears. Steward then tosses her aside and starts to destroy all of the Cat's things as she watches in horror. Voice Cast *Ashley Johnson as Tulip Olsen / Steward *Jeremy Crutchley as Glad-One *Owen Dennis as Sad-One / TV Jingle *Ernie Hudson as Atticus *Kate Mulgrew as The Cat *Audrey Wasilewski as Megan Olsen *Mark Fite as Andy Olsen *Reagan Gomez-Preston as Mikayla / Dolphin Handler / Ugly Irwin *Naomi Hansen as 5-year-old Tulip *Lily Sanfelippo as 6-year-old Tulip / 8-year-old Tulip Features Characters *Tulip Olsen *One-One *Atticus *The Cat *Steward *Conductor (in shadow) *Megan Olsen (flashback) *Andy Olsen (flashback) *Mikayla (flashback) *Mildred the Tyrannosaur (debut) Locations *DolphWorld (flashback) *The Desert *Infinity Train **Dinosaur Baseball Car **Cat's Car Trivia *A Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) can be seen as one of the Cat's things when Tulip and her friends explore the car. *DolphWorld, and the apparently abused dolphins, appears to be a reference to SeaWorld and its treatment of orcas as depicted in the 2013 documentary Blackfish. Continuity * "Word Up" by Cameo, the song Tulip sang in the previous episode, can be heard during her memory of the family road trip. * Tulip's contract with her parents is on the fridge during her flashback of tucking in her father. * The Cat grabs one of her video tapes and hides it just before the Conductor and the Steward confront her. * The four-tone sequence the Conductor uses to control the Steward, besides being derived from the Infinity Train theme, was previously sung by One-One when he met the Steward in "The Corgi Car." Videos Gallery References es:The Cat's Car Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes